


Hey there Asami

by greenverona



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenverona/pseuds/greenverona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra are best friends who grew up together in the South Pole. Asami had to move to Republic City for college and because her dad wanted her to learn how to run the family company. </p><p>Going to be inspired by multiple songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey there Delilha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever, so be easy on me.

**August 26**

 

_ Hey there Asami, what’s it like in Republic City? I saw your picture in the newspaper  yesterday. You looked so pretty and grown up going off to University. Everyone thinks it’s crazy that you’re stating your engineering courses already even though you're only 16, but the clearly don’t know how bright you are. I miss the times when we would sit in your room and you would show me your blueprints. I know the world will never be the same and your crazy ideas are to blame. Anyways, home is definitely not the same without you. I miss you so much, so does Naga, and my parents. I think my dad even cried a little when you left, but you didn’t hear that from me. I wish I could have gone with you to Republic City, but the White Lotus wants me to stay here at least until I’m done mastering firebending then I’ll be able to learn how to airbend. Katara thinks that it will be another two years until that happens and then after that I’ll be able to come and visit you. I have to go start training but before I go I just want to tell you that no matter the distance I'll always be here for you. If you need me to I'll walk to you if there was no other way. Please write to me when you get a chance because I have so much left to say but writing to you is nothing compared to actually being with you. Plus the thing that I really want to tell you is something that's been on my mind for a while but I never knew how to bring it up to you. I know you'll probably be busy with school and everything so I might be waiting a while but you are worth the wait.  _

 

_ Your best friend in the whole wide world, _

 

_                                                                           Korra _

 

**September 22th**

 

_ Dear Korra,  _

_ I really miss you and dad sends his regards as well. Korra please don't try and walk/swim to Republic City. It's quite a distance even for a great Avatar like yourself. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. Since Future Industry's headquarters is in Republic City my dad wanted me to start working with him and attending meetings with him since I will be taking over the company when he retires. He told me that he would have started me younger but I chose to stay with you on the compound. Republic City is just ok. It is noisy, crowded, and very large. It's definitely quite an adjustment from living in the South pole for most of my life. Even though there are thousands of people who live here I still get lonely and wish I was still living the life I knew with you. The early morning walks with Naga, listening to you play your guitar after stressful days, and the late nights of stargazing. I’m glad to hear that the almighty Avatar will continue making history in two years when your finally  be able to go and do your Avatar duties. I’m also hoping to be done with school in two years as well. So either way we will be seeing each other in two years and I can't wait. We will be able to do whatever we want to without the White Lotus breathing down our necks. I know you want to tell me in person what have been on your mind, but can you give me a hint? I hope you write back soon and I'll respond as soon as possible.   _

 

_ Your best friend who is missing you a world away, _

 

_                                                  Asami  _

  
  


**September 29th**

_ Dear Asami, _

_              I sorry but I have to make this one short and sweet. I was only given 5 minutes to write this. Since my family is the only ones living in the compound know, the White Lotus wants me to try and focus on bending more which means cutting out distractions, and they believe you are the biggest distraction to me. Before I go I will leave you a hint since you asked for one. It's what you do to me… _

 

_             Your best friend who is too distracted by your awesomeness to focus on being a good Avatar, _

 

_                                                        Korra  _


	2. The John Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly going to be about Korra's and Asami's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this chapter I had an amazing idea. Instead of this fanfic just being inspired by one song, its going to be inspired by multiple songs that I love. This will hopefully help me by motivating me to write more and upload quicker. Each chapter is going to be inspired by a new song, and each chapter title will be the name of that song. So this chapter is going to be inspired by Little Green Cars "The John Wayne." If you haven't listen to is you should. Its an amazing song.

_It’s what you do to me…_  
Asami read the last line to the letter for the hundredth time. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Asami sighed loudly. It's been a rough couple of months for her. Not only is she drowning in work from school but also from working at Future Industries. On top of all that she didn't even have her best friend to help her through this tough time. Even though Korra and her haven't talked in months, rereading her letters still brings a smile to her face. Although her last letter was pretty short and hastily written, the last line gives her hope that maybe her best friend is just as enthralled with her as she is with Korra.

_God I miss her._

Asami knew that she had fallen for her best friend for going on a two years now. Looking back on their life together she wasn’t surprised at all that she fell for her cute dorky best friend.

While she lived on the compound together, they spent all the time that they could together. In the morning, Asami was the only one who could get Korra out of bed early before noon. That made Asami the Avatars official alarm clock, because nobody wanted to deal with a grumpy and miserable Avatar.

After Asami woke up Korra they would always go out for a morning stroll with Naga. Once the came back they would eat breakfast normally prepared by Senna. Before Hiroshi decided to move to Republic City full time when Asami turned 15, he would prepare breakfast. He always said that if his company ever fell through he would just become a world famous chef, which always made Amsai and Korra laugh.

Throughout the day they would have various tutors come in and teach them, but after Korra turned 13 they turned into less of the learning and more into bending classes. During bending classes Asami was being taught self defence. Everyone thought it would be a good idea that Asami knew how to take care of herself because being the Avatar's best friend she was bound to get in some pretty sticky situations. Since Korra had to train for at least a good 10 hours on all aspects of bending, Asami would help her dad with his many projects.

Sonetimes night they would sneak out of the compound and go stargazing. They would lay on their backs for hours huddled together to keep warm and talk about anything and everything. Then they would sneak back in and fall asleep with each other because Asami would still be cold and she wanted Korra to stay and keep her warm.

During one particularly bad storm Korra was able to break out her guitar because there was no training that day. Playing the guitar was a fun hobby that she liked to do but never really got the chance to, since training to be the best Avatar she could be unfortunately did not include being able to play the guitar. Even though it would be really funny to defuse a hostile situation by making a fire pit, breaking out the out trusty guitar, and have everyone sit around and sing Kumbaya till everyone's problems just melted away. But to bad life didn't work like that so Korra had to put her guitar playing on the back burner until she had free time.

They were sitting in Korra’s room while she played the guitar for Asami. While listing to the beautiful song that was being played and sung by her best friend she realized that she was indeed falling for her best friend.

_It’s easy to fall in love_  
_It's easy fall in love with you_

_You go outside dressed like that_  
_You knew what was going to happen didn't you_

_You talk to me like that_  
_You knew I was slowly falling in love with you_

_You know it's your neglect_  
_is the reason that I'm so obsessed with you_

_It's easy to fall in love_  
_It's easy to be alone_  
_It's easy to hate yourself_  
_when all your love is inside someone else_  
_It's easy to take it all_  
_It's easy to give it to_  
_when there's more people out there to love_  
_than people who love you_

Korra sung that song with such heart and soul, by the end of the song Asami had to hold back from grabbing her best friend and kissing her like her body was telling her to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!


	3. I Would Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Katara have a nice heart to heart.  
> This chapter is inspired by Foster the People "I Would Do Anything For You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to rewrite it a few times because I wasn't happy with the way it turned out or the direction it took.

“Congratulations Korra you have successfully completed your firebending training. You will have two days yourself and then Master Tenzin will be here to help you complete airbending and spiritual training.”

“Thank you Master Panko.”

Korra was quite proud of herself because she was able to finish her firebending training in three months instead of six months. Even though the White Lotus thinks Asami was a distraction to the Avatar, she was definitely her motivation. 

Things are going exactly as planned Asami. Hopefully airbending will go just as smoothly as firebending. Which it should even though…

“Korra, can I have a word with you?” 

Korra’s head snapped up. She just realized that she had been staring out in the distance dreamily with a stupid grin on her face. “Yeah sure what's up Master Katara?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on mastering firebending. It doesn't come much of a surprise that you learned it so fast since it you're so hot headed.” The older lady laughed to herself as Korra pretends to be offended. 

“Ow you wound me Master Katara. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Hum I must have just imagined that when the White Lotus told you that you had to stop communication with Asami, I woke up to a scene that made the fire nation attack at the beginning of the hundred year war look like child’s play. After you nearly destroyed the compound in your wake, you wouldn’t talk to anyone for a week and sent at least twelve White Lotus to the medical tent because they tried to talk to you.”

Korra looked away sheepishly. After she got over being angry that the White Lotus made her stop talking to Asmai, she apologize to all of the guards and she asked the Grand Master Jong to let them have a two week vacation. In return she was able to write one last letter to Asami.

“Ok I’m starting to see your point, but in my defence my best friend since I was five, just about up and left with only a month's warning.” Korra let out a long sigh. Korra thought back to the time when she first met Asmai. It was the same day that she also met Naga. While Korra was running away from home, she trampled poor young Asami who was waiting for her dad outside of a factory that he was looking to buy. After picking herself off of the ground young Korra muttered an apology and fled the scene. Shorty after that Hiroshi finished locking everything up and Asmai told her dad about what happened with the young distraught Avatar running off into the cold windy night. Hiroshi rushed over to the compound to inform her parents that their daughter had tan ran off into a blizzard, and him in Tonraq put together a search party. After Korra was brought back shivering with a polar dog puppy clinging to her, Asami finally got to meet the young Avatar without being pushed to the ground. After that they were inseparable. 

Katara looks at Korra with a knowing smile. “Just your best friend huh?”

Korra blushed deep red. “Yes my best friend… that I may or may not have fallen in love with. I really hate the fact that we were married in my previous life. I can never keep a secret from you.” 

Katara just laughed. “Even though you and Aang had opposite personalities you guys treat your forever girl the exact same way. You both smother them with affection, give them a bunch of gifts, and you try to show off all the time. Trust me it’s really easy to spot when the exact same thing has happened to you.”

Korra said with a fake pouty face “wow, Katara way to spill all my secrets on how to get the girl.”

“Sorry there, but it’s the truth. Anyways I should get going I have some important matters to get to, and you should be off enjoying for relaxation time instead of talking to little old me. Goodbye Korra, see you soon when Tenzin comes.”

“Ok, bye Katara.”

Three Days Later

Korra woke up a little earlier than usual excited to officially meet and train with her new airbending teacher. She got dressed quickly and started her daily workout. About one o’clock a White Lotus guard spotted Tezin on his air bison. 

The minute Tenzin landed a White Lotus guard was sent to go fetch Korra who was to preoccupied with her work out to notice Tenzin arriving.

“Hello Korra, as you very well know I am Tenzin, and I will be training you in the art of airbending.”

Korra bowed “it’s very nice to see you again Master Tenzin.”

“Before we get started with airbending training, I brought along a friend of yours from Republic City. They wanted to see you and they had some minor business anyway so I offered them a ride down here on Oogi. Since it's easier and faster than an airship.”  
Korra prayed to the spirits that the mystery friend is Asami which Korra was %99.9 sure since it was because Asami was a) now living in Republic City and b) because was practically Korra’s only friend besides Naga . She looked around to see where this friend of her’s where but there were only her, Tenzin, and Oogie in the small courtyard at the moment. . “Where are they?” 

“I believe they left to go to the bathroom and they will back shortly. Oh never mind there they are now.”

Korra turned around and her heart stopped as she took in her mystery friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next wont take so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more!!!


End file.
